


Five Kisses

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Five times they kissed and one time they didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, anypair, 5 times they kissed and 1 time they didn't.

1.

Even though they had been sleeping together for weeks, Dorian and Bull had never kissed. It was just an arrangement that had happened out of a need to get laid, and Dorian was okay with that. Kisses meant affection, and he most definitely did not have any affection for The Iron Bull. 

They had been playfully arguing, trying to get each other riled up when it happened for the first time. Dorian had been making a sly comment when suddenly it was cut off by Bull grabbing his face pressing their lips together.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started, leaving Dorian sitting there stunned as Bull stood up, saying something about needing another drink.

2.

“So, is this a thing now?” Dorian asked as he and Bull lay side by side in his bed. The Iron Bull’s fingers were stroking along Dorian’s sides, sending shivers through him. “Us kissing?”

Bull’s fingers stopped and he gave Dorian a curious look. “Would you like us not to?”

Dorian thought for a long moment. Bull had kissed him a few times while they had sex and Dorian hadn’t hated it. In fact, he enjoyed it. He gave Bull a smile and answered by leaning over and pressing his lips to Bull’s. Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian and kissed him back, pulling the smaller man on top of him.

3\. 

“What is that that you’re hiding?”

“Nothing,” Bull replied a little too quickly. Whatever it was, Bull shoved it into a drawer and tried to change the subject. “What are you doing here, Dorian?”

“You asked me to come by, remember?” Dorian replied, closing the door behind him. “Or did you forget?”

“My mind has been elsewhere, I’m sorry.”

Dorian took a seat on the bed and looked up at the Iron Bull who looked nervous. Bull turned away from him to pour them some drinks. It was almost like he was avoiding something. “Bull?” Bull looked over his shoulder towards Dorian. The mage patted the bed and waited for Bull to sit down before he continued. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Bull didn’t say anything and leaned in to kiss Dorian instead. “Do you have time?”

“For you? Always,” Dorian replied and kissed him back. Obviously Bull was keeping something from him and perhaps he would get it out of him later, but he chose to forget about it as Bull’s hands moved under his clothes.

4\. 

“What are these?” Dorian asked, picking up two matching necklaces. “Are these from a dragon?” Bull was very silent and Dorian turned around to see him staring out the window, looking nervous again. “Bull?”

“They’re from the first dragon we killed together,” Bull answered after a long moment. He leaned against the headboard and sighed. “I had those made awhile ago, I just did not know how to present them to you.”

“You got me a necklace?”

“It’s not just a necklace,” Bull replied. “It’s a necklace of Kadan. It is given to someone to as a show of affection, to show they are serious about a relationship with them.” He shook his head. “I am unsure of where you stood about a serious relationship with me so I kept them to myself.” 

Dorian stood there shocked for a moment before he was climbing onto the bed and straddling Bull’s lap. He gently cupped the other man’s face and pressed their lips together. “Does that answer your question?” 

The Iron Bull smiled and kissed him back. “I believe it does.”

Dorian held one of the necklaces out towards Bull. “Would you?” 

Bull took it from Dorian and placed it around the mage’s neck before giving him another kiss. “Kadan,” He whispered against Dorian’s lips.

“What does that mean?”

“My heart,” Bull replied and Dorian felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

5\. 

“Amatus?”

Bull turned around as Dorian got out of bed. “Did I wake you?” 

“The bed is quite cold without you in it,” Dorian replied, wrapping his arms around Bull and sighing softly as he buried his face in the other’s chest. “What keeps you from it?”

“I want to come with you to Tevinter.”

Dorian felt an ache in his chest and looked up at Bull. “You can’t. It won’t be safe for you there, even if you’re in my company.” He took one of Bull’s hands and placed it over the necklace he wore. “No matter how far life takes us, we’ll always be together. That’s why you had these made isn’t it? You will always be with me, even if I can’t have you in Tevinter with me. I don’t want to be parted from you, Amatus, but I have to go back. We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

Bull was silent for a long moment before cupping Dorian’s face. “Don’t forget me.”

“Never,” Dorian replied and leaned up to kiss him. 

+1

Dorian stopped and stared at the Imperium’s border. This was it. He turned towards Bull who was trying his hardest to not look sad. “I want to thank you all for escorting me. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Krem said before looking up at the Iron Bull. “We saw a tavern in the villa. Meet us there?” Bull just nodded before Krem and the rest of the Chargers took off. 

He and Bull stood there just staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Dorian knew they had to part, but he wasn’t ready to let Bull go just yet. While he was glad Bull had escorted him back, it felt like it made saying goodbye even harder.

Bull reached out and took Dorian’s hands, holding them tight. “Dorian..” He shook his head and sighed before leaning in. Dorian let go of one of his hands and pressed a finger to Bull’s lips, stopping him. 

“Don’t. I don’t want this to feel like goodbye,” Dorian replied. He looked up at Bull for a long moment before wrapping his arms around Bull and holding him tightly. “Amatus, I will see you again.”

“I will send word if I am in the area, Kadan,” Bull said, returning the embrace. They stood there like that for a several minutes before Bull finally pulled away. Dorian tried to keep him there a moment longer before he took a step back. Bull gave him a small smile before turning around and starting towards the villa. 

Dorian stood there and watched him leave until he could barely see him anymore, then made his way across the border. There was an ache in his chest, but he knew he would see Bull again.


End file.
